


Heart

by TheMysticRascal



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Please be nice, first fic, marge is an anxious mess but stubborn, sansa is sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticRascal/pseuds/TheMysticRascal
Summary: Margaery meets someone new and immediately gets exactly what she asked for
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Heart

The air felt different all day, as if something shifted in the sunrise and made everything slightly…off. Margaery couldn’t quite put her finger on it that morning but she quickly forgot about it when she started her day.

Shower, dress and do make-up, feed the cat, quick stop at a bagel shop, and meet Loras at work. Simple enough but a weird chime from her phone stopped everything in its tracks. The pull to her phone was strong and so she went out of her way to grab it off the nightstand to see what appeared.

_It’s a match! See who liked you back_

With haste, she unlocked her phone and opened her preferred dating app and saw the mini picture of the woman who liked her back.

But the picture didn’t look like any of the girls she recently liked, and she was sure of it. A thing she had to do, almost obsessively, was to scour the pictures and whatever information they give to pinpoint who they might be.

She didn’t like to admit it but she was ridiculously afraid of rejection.

Margaery preferred doing that so that she can cater her personality to however they like it. Mirroring almost like. And more often than not it got her a spot in their bed for the night.

She finally clicked on the picture and was immediately brought to the woman's page. Long red hair flowed flawlessly down her back before giving way to a light purple dress. Piercing blue eyes caught the breath in her throat and she felt as if she was choking slightly.

_Sansa, 27, Kings Landing_

Taking a deep, centering breath, she flipped through the rest of the photos and grew more and more adoration for the very obvious northern beauty.

_This woman is breathtakingly beautiful…_

Thumb finding the message button, she swiftly tapped just as she sat down on the edge of her bed, hunched over her phone as if it was her precious. Her peripherals blurred and all her attention was turned into her smartphone.

What to say to a woman like this, possibilities beyond endless, and...the possibilities were _also_ endless for screw ups as well...

_No, don’t think like that. You’ll get this right, the first time._

Fingers flexed on reflex and she smiled gently down at her phone, “What a beautiful wolf daring to grace us with her presence down south.”

_Yep, yes that’s it, don’t overthink it, straight to the point. Done deal. Send._ But her thumb hesitated, twitching slightly from confusing signals. Is it really _done_?

Does that do me justice?

Is it flirty enough?

Will it entice her?

Oh god the overbearing thoughts started without my permission. Again.

“Just hit send and worry about it later.” Noting the time, she blindly hit send and tossed her phone on her bed without a second glance and swallowed her anxiety in a few large gulps of air.

She needs coffee, ASAP.

==

Loras had just left her office in a huff, he rambled about something for the last hour making her work pile up the longer he spoke. But he didn’t care, his role in the company wasn’t as important as her own at the moment so he liked to slack off and in turn make her slack off. She wanted to resent him for it but she also knew he had a hard time making and keeping friends. Loras was the type to attract clout chasers, men that only use him for sex and followers.

She typed and added as she thought of her brother, he was a beautiful man but deeply lonely and confused.

_Beauty comes with its problems…_

She shook her head and grinned as the spreadsheet added up correctly on the first try, she felt confident that her following checks would be quick and easy and she could finally leave for lunch. Her stomach growled as if on cue and thus made her lose her spot.

Fate have it, her phone chimed again, the tone different this time and it immediately caught her attention just as the first time that very morning.

_New Message! See who it is from now!_

Excitement and anxiety filled her once again and she quickly stopped what she was doing and flicked open her screen.

Sansa: Charming Margaery, it’s the very least I could do seeing as you’re the one that is a breathtaking southern rose…

A smirk worked its way onto her lips and she put her phone down for a brief second before settling in her chair better and bringing her phone back to her face. The excitement that she felt made her whole body light on fire, flames igniting over her chest and face, making her blood race and boil.

She knew exactly what to say but hesitated, maybe it was a bit forward and auspicious but something about the woman made Margaery go still, made her want to wait and think about her words carefully.

“A rose needs a wolf protecting her, would you so kindly accept my offer of going out tonight?” Innocent enough but also daring.

She hit send and immediately discarded her phone before her anxiety took over.

_I need to finish work._


End file.
